


morning after (and after and happily ever after)

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he is quicker to blame the hangovers for a week’s worth of morning sickness, Scott is just trying not to feel sorry for the bundle of joy that is unfortunate enough to end up in his oven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning after (and after and happily ever after)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt that found its way into my askbox from anon: _The first day he thought hangover, the second day something he ate, after a week and half he ran out of excuses. Scott watched as his smugness together with his breakfast left down the drain (Scott/Herc, mpreg)_
> 
> i am still a whole lot of ??? when it comes to mpreg but i am always easy when it comes to getting a chance to write herc and scott :DD

“Have you kept anything down at all?”

Scott is not a child. But he is dropping down on the bench across from his brother like one. The smooth metal table of the mess is cool against his cheek, and the relief here already feels so much better than pressing his face against the toilet seat before he is vomiting the rest of last night’s dinner back into the bowl.

He tries not to notice if it has anything to do with having Herc within arm’s reach.

“…Not in particular.”

Scott scowls at the concern in Herc’s voice.

The man really shouldn’t be sounding like such a father when he is talking to his brother. That’s where Chuck comes in. Even with the kid at the Academy, that’s still no excuse for Scott to stand in. He’s already been the younger brother all his life.

Scott’s scowl does wane when Herc reaches over and touches the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Have you been to the infirmary?”

Scott shakes his head and has to swallow thickly at the smell of greasy food being passed over his head as Lucky’s crew begins to settle around the table for their first meal of the day. “’s just a hangover.”

“For a week and a half?”

Scott draws his mouth into a flat line at Herc’s mention.

The first day, like with every other day, he thought hangover. The second day, that poor excuse of a meatloaf he’s had for breakfast. The third day, stomach flu without any of the other symptoms. But after a week and a half of the same damn thing, Scott is quickly running out of excuses, and even Herc is catching on.

“Do I need make you go myself?”

Scott wishes he had been less of a child and convinced Herc that he’ll do this on his own.

If he had, maybe he wouldn’t be here in the privacy of their quarters with way too many fucking pamphlets titled: _What to expect when you’re expecting_ and his older brother with the same news ringing in his head.

Scott is lying sprawled out on Herc’s bunk, picking at the corners of those leaflets and he would be kicking his feet too if he wasn’t thirty-five and _pregnant_.

“The one time we do it and that’s the one to stick.”

“We used a condom.”

Scott lifts his head off of the pillow and reminds his brother, “Not the morning after.”

Herc wants to laugh, he really, really does. It seems fitting in a situation like this. But he just groans loud and long and scrubs a hand across his face. “That one’s on me.”

“It’s not like it wasn’t mutual, ‘Le.” Scott answers and sits up with a matching groan. He has been just as enthusiastic about it. Maybe that is the problem. But if they end up using the word mistake to describe it, it would have still been worth it.

Herc comes to him, sits down next to him, and leans over to sweep his hair back from his face. Scott doesn’t want to think about what comes next because it doesn’t end with him climbing back inside a Jaeger if they decide to keep it.

And if they don’t, well--

Herc leans over and presses a kiss to the top of his brother’s head. He doesn’t tell him that he’s got no idea what to do either.

Vulnerability does not look good on either one of them.

Scott can read that much out of his older brother. Brotherly ribbing is one thing. Even then, they have never been affectionate. But Scott figures they have crossed a very different line now.

“At least now, it won’t show up during our next drift at the worst fucking time.”

Because it goes without saying that if he had gone to the infirmary on his own, Herc wouldn’t be finding out until the worst possible time. That is just how it is with them.

“ _Language_.”

Scott fixes Herc with look of disbelief before registering that Herc does indeed have experience in this. It startles a smile out of him.

“Good thing one of us has done this before.”

Scott is trying not to feel sorry for the bundle of joy that is unfortunate enough to end up in his oven. When he is quicker to blame the hangovers for a week’s worth of morning sickness, Scott is relieved that it is Herc here with him and not any of those other guys he’s ever been with.

“We’ll figure it out, Scotty.”

Just as it is with anything else, it is always better with Herc.

Scott is grown up enough to admit _that_ at the very least.

 


End file.
